<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Told The Stars About You by snowwozzle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546508">I Told The Stars About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwozzle/pseuds/snowwozzle'>snowwozzle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lokis first time on earth, M/M, POVs are all over the place, Post-Iron Man 1, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor (2011), Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tony is Confused, kissing in later chapters, pre tesseract, theyre dorks, very minimal first person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwozzle/pseuds/snowwozzle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so maybe Loki doesn’t exactly know how to control the Bifrost to a “T” just yet.</p><p>When Loki makes a mistake trying to get to Alfheimr to see an old friend, the Bifrost sends him plummeting down to earth instead. A certain mortal hears the news of a strange man wandering the streets of New York City, and he just can’t leave it alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Told The Stars About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an idea i’ve had bouncing around in my head for some months now. Its been about 7 years since i wrote a semi-successful fanfiction, so bear with me on this journey. This first chapter will be shortish, but im getting the hang of things!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki could have sworn he had done this right. See, when you live in a place such as Asgard, and you use the Bifrost so many times, it becomes clockwork. Apparently, clockwork doesn’t apply when Heimdall takes a three minute break to indulge in some of the palaces fresh food.<br/>
No, clockwork doesn’t apply when one moment, you’re almost positive that you are heading towards Alfheimr (after carefully planning the right time to use the Bifrost behind Heimdall’s back) and the next moment you see that, Ah, No.... You Are Indeed Passing Up Alfheimr.<br/>
So this is when the panic arises in the young God of Mischief. Before he know’s it, he’s plummeting way faster than he had intended. Arms and legs are flailing, eyes are closed, by Gods he feels like a lynx falling off the highest point of the kingdom.<br/>
Suddenly, silence. There is nothing... then all at once, there is everything. Its unbearably bright and noisy, crowds of people are gathering around him and he hasn’t even stood up yet...right? Oh, no it appears he has stood up. He’s up so far in fact, that he’s on top of some kind of weak metal carriage.<br/>
“Hey!,” Loki hear’s the first words, flinging around “we uh... we just want to talk! So why don’t you come down off of that car you’re standing on.”<br/>
There’s a mortal man wearing a dark blue colored uniform, he seems to be of importance because he has a shiny silver name platelet on. But Loki senses in this moment that the man isn’t up for questions. Before he know’s it, his body is in autopilot and he’s nearly galloping down the street. He’s scared, but why is he scared? Maybe because he hasn’t been here before, he doesn’t quite know yet. He turns his head around long enough only to catch a glimpse of the symbol left in the street, burned in by the Bifrost. Damn, there will be hell to pay for that later. He doesn’t remember when he stops running exactly, but he does know that he’s in a wooded park of some sort, and its getting dark outside.<br/>
“Heimdall? Can you hear me? Open the Bifrost!” Nothing, not even a flash of light. Curses... how long is an Asgardian minute compared to a mortal minute??? He couldn’t still be eating the feast up there.<br/>
Okay Loki....think. You’re presumably on Midgard with no way to get home, and no way to contact the one man you know would be able to bring you home. Bleak. Bleak and yet somehow...terrifying. Surely he wouldn’t be trapped here forever, but isn’t it tempting to entertain the thought?</p><p> </p><p>  This had to be some elaborate prank. Tony truly could not believe what he was seeing on TV. Currently, being broadcasted to the entirety of New York City  was some news story about a man who fell from the sky wearing a medieval cosplay of some kind. “You’re shitting me...,” Tony said aloud into the silence of his NYC penthouse, “Jesus is back.” He was currently standing way too close to the tv, clad in grease stained jeans and a mötley crüe t-shirt that was just ever too short for his torso. Backing away slowly, he pondered his options: A) Fly over and question the wacked out cosplayer, B) Ignore the news, possibly hear shit about it later from the media about how ‘iron man wasn’t there’, or C) let some other super-being figure it out, maybe Natasha? Real girl boss moment.<br/>
Downing a shot of honey apple whiskey, Tony landed on option ‘A’ to save his reputation and hopefully his ass. “Alright, c’mon.” He whistled, walking towards the open balcony of his penthouse while fast moving pieces of metal intricately formed themselves to his body. As the last piece formed onto his calf, Tony lifted off into the sky, immediately flying up as high as he could to give himself an aerial view. “Alright, J.A.R.V.I.S., give me a scan of all human lifeforms near 33rd street.” He squinted as the bright hologram showed him all the men and women within three miles of the street.<br/>
“Sir, it seems that there are no human life forms that match the man on the broadcast.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said in an almost puzzled voice.<br/>
‘That cant be right.’ Tony thought to himself, tossing the result around in his mind. “Okay, riddle me this.... Show me all extra-terrestrial life forms nearby 33rd street.” Now, this was a joke for the shortest moment possible, because he nearly choked when J.A.R.V.I.S. locked onto a life form walking around Maywood Park. “Oh Howard... if you could see me now.” And with that he flew to Maywood.</p><p>  The first thing Loki sees is a blue-ish white light shining in his face accompanied by a roaring noise that can only be described as the sound of a star whooshing past your face.<br/>
The first thing Tony sees is a man, seemingly in his mid to late twenties, wearing a leather.... everything. When the man didn’t speak, Tony did what he did best, talked.<br/>
“Is the porn convention back in town,” He joked, landing with a hard whomp on the ground about eight feet in front of his mystery guest. “Or are you just really into leather?”<br/>
It was Loki’s turn to be confused, “I know not what you speak of, I assure you I mean you no harm. I am merely a lost traveller who strayed too far from Asgard.”<br/>
Okay...What? “Well how about you tell me how you happened to go from Ass-guard to Earth?” Tony replied, leaning his weight onto one hip.<br/>
“Asgard...and it was a small fault of my own when utilizing the Bifrost’s powers, nothing else. You have my word.” Loki’s sincerity was convincing, even though this entire conversation felt like a fever dream to Tony.<br/>
Tony fell silent for a few moments, trying desperately to rationalize this in his head. “J.A.R.V.I.S. give me a quick run down of Asgard.”<br/>
“Right away, sir.” He heard J.A.R.V.I.S chime in his head. “Asgard, Old Norse Ásgardr, in Norse mythology, the dwelling place of the gods, comparable to the Greek Mount Olympus. Legend divided Asgard into 12 or more realms, including Valhalla, the home of Odin and the abode of heroes slain in earthly battle; Asgard, the realm of Thor; and Breidablik, the home of Balder.” If Tony could facepalm in this moment, he would.<br/>
“So you’re a God?”<br/>
“Yes, I am Loki, brother of Thor.”<br/>
“Right....”<br/>
By this time, Loki had let down whatever guard he had left. “And what of you, Mortal? Why do you wear a suit of metal?, surely your threats aren’t otherworldly seeing as you are confused by my presence.”<br/>
“Seemingly my threats have just become ‘otherworldly’” Tony mimics Loki’s accent, popping the front of his helmet open to reveal his face. “You’ve got about three minutes before the military is on your ass in this very park, so if you want to avoid government experimentation, I suggest you and your leather fetish come back to the HQ with me.”<br/>
“HQ?” Loki’s brows furrow.<br/>
“My home, hot shot.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>